Kate! 4-D
by Humphrey Loves Kate
Summary: Two years have passed since the packs united. Peace reigns in Jasper. But our favorite alpha, Kate, soon finds herself caught up in a new problem that could endanger her family's lives and change the way the wolves in Jasper live forever. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Two Years Later

**Author's Note: First things first... this is a working title and subject to change as soon as I think of a better one, so don't think I have two stories going on at once if you see another title with my name in the near future.**

**Anyway. Hello everyone! Welcome to the start of yet another Humphrey Loves Kate Production! I did not know how to start this off at first, but I know what I want to happen in later chapters. So I pulled from the final scene of Kate's Story with the Moonlight Howl finish and then I just went from there. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Years Later<strong>

Then Kate and Humphrey tilted their heads back to howl out to the full moon together in harmony. Their pitches mixed and complimented each other wonderfully. They would howl together in peace for all eternity. No wolf could come between them. No law could call their relationship illegal. No longer would either of them be subject to the will of another wolf.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Years Later<strong>

Kate smiled as she walked through the territory of the two United Packs. Could things be any better? There was no more fighting at mealtimes, no more scraps and bones, no more hunts being ruined by outsiders. The Eastern and Western Packs of Jasper National Park had united, and for two years the union had been a peaceful one. It had been several generations since wolves in Jasper had cooperated as well as the Eastern and Western Packs did now.

Tony and Winston, the two male pack leaders, were practically best friends. Kate smiled when she thought of how well the two old wolves got along. She would be content to see her father live his final days in peace with his neighbor. Even Eve, the renowned, violent, and death threatening she-wolf leader of the Western Pack, had learned to get along with the Eastern Wolves. To date, Eve looked as if she would be able to endure more than Winston, but Kate knew that when her time came she would go in peace and would not be surrounded by warfare or political problems between wolf packs.

Kate sat in front of the Head Alpha's den, gazing into the valley below. Winston, Eve, and Tony were down in the valley teaching the newly trained alphas of that year how to take care of the caribou after their first hunt. With a sigh, Kate remembered back to her first hunt, and how it was nowhere near successful. She and her hunting partners, Candu and Hutch, were almost killed that day due to intruding Eastern Wolves triggering a sudden stampede of caribou. Kate shook her head, to rid her mind of the negative memories. It was in the past, separated from her and the current circumstances by the constant and irreversible flow of time itself. Besides, the Eastern Wolves had helped Kate lead a second hunt after the pack union, which was quite successful. Kate was grateful to the Eastern Pack for this, as it had made up for the loss and humiliation of her first hunt. The packs may have been politically united though Lilly and Garth's marriage, but to Kate, it was the gesture Tony made when he offered to help her redo her hunt that won her personal approval of the new pack. Yes, only from that day on Kate had decided Tony was an "okay" wolf.

A warm breeze from the south picked up and swept across the valley. Kate watched as the breeze played with the treetops in the distance, swept over the grass and wildflowers of the valley, and then came up the cliff to the Head Alpha's den, where it finally rustled her fur, filling her body with the warmth of early summer. Kate closed her eyes to savor the feeling.

Then, she sniffed the air and caught a whiff of the freshly caught caribou that waited down in the valley below. Kate loved that smell. She was not hungry at the time, otherwise, she would have darted down into the valley for her share of the meat. As an alpha, especially a Head Alpha's daughter, she was entitled to receiving the first shares of any kill. Her pick of the kill was primary, only below that of her own parents, Winston and Eve, and Tony. She was equal to Garth in rights of food distribution and all other alphas and betas were below her. It was a good feeling to be first in line. But Kate never abused her rights. No wolf in the pack did, not with such a peaceful and responsible Alpha like Winston overseeing food and other matters.

"Hey Kate," a deep voice came from behind the she-wolf.

Kate turned around, startled that she had not heard or smelled a wolf behind her. Then again, the breeze was blowing against her, so any scent from behind would have never made it to her while the breeze blew. Humphrey smiled at her and walked to sit beside her. "Oh hey Humphrey. I didn't hear you coming up," Kate said calmly.

Humphrey nuzzled his mate gently, and she returned his affection. "Just uh… just thought my pretty alpha should have something almost as pretty as her for her hair," he smiled as he placed a blue flower in her mane.

Kate giggled softly. She absolutely loved how sweet Humphrey could be. He had been that way ever since they were pups, always managing to say or do something sweet. "Thank you," Kate nodded. She leaned in to lick behind his ear, and he chuckled. Kate knew he loved it when she licked behind his ear, or whispered in his ear, or did anything to touch or press on his ears. She had figured that out when they first whispered their love for each other in front of the whole pack, right after the nearly fatal stampede before the union. Until then, she had not seen Humphrey so excited over such a small gesture.

"Oh gosh Kate…" Humphrey thumped his tail enjoying her tongue. "You know how much I love that…"

"Uh huh," Kate simply said nodding. She sat and leaned out smiling at her mate.

"How sweet. Will the honeymoon ever be over for you two?" a feminine voice said.

Kate and Humphrey both started and turned in shock to see Eve had snuck up on them.

"MOM!" Kate exclaimed.

"Eve!" Humphrey said with wide eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Kate asked trying to change the subject as she and Humphrey both sat up straight, side by side, looking perfectly innocent. If Eve had not shown up, they might have gone further into their love episode and started making out.

"I live here," Eve said as she trotted up to the two wolves. "What are YOU doing here?"

Kate stood and shook her fur out. "I was just getting an aerial view of the territory, Mom, and then Humphrey came up to give me this," she gestured to the blue flower in her hair.

"Such a sweet boy," Eve smiled. "But don't worry, the honeymoon will be over when you have pups in a couple of months."

Kate rolled her eyes. Not this again. How many times did she have to explain to her mom that she and Humphrey did not want pups? The she-wolf simply could not comprehend that a couple that had been mated for two years still did not want to have pups! "Mom! Humphrey and I have talked about this and we don't want pups now. This is our time…"

"I know I know but all I'm saying is, one day I won't be around and I just want to make sure you're the ones having pups so they can grow up to be future leaders, dear. It will only get harder when your father and I pass on…" Eve said.

Kate stood up and started to leave, her usual defense around her mom trying to run her life even when she was finally out on her own. Humphrey followed her. "Mom, Humphrey and I have our own life now and you need to accept that it's not going to be exactly like yours…"

Eve turned to keep talking as Kate kept walking, "Sweetie I know that but I think you should…"

"It's not your decision!" Kate said with a low growl. Humphrey followed silently behind.

"What's that about, Kate?" Humphrey asked when he and Kate were down in the valley heading towards their own den.

"It's nothing, Humphrey… I mean, it is something but…" Kate sighed. "My mom is kind of a control freak and she just won't leave me alone to live my life! I thought it would be better when I moved out to live with you, but turns out, it's the same, we just don't sleep in the same den anymore. She just can't get it in her head that I'm grown up and moving on with my life and my decisions are no longer her decisions."

"Hey Kate Kate…" Humphrey pulled his mate into a hug. "Don't worry. We'll do what we want about us."

"I know we will Humphrey," Kate sighed again as she returned Humphrey's affection. "I just wish she'd stay out of my fur. She knows I don't want pups now. Why can't she just drop it? It's been going on so long, I just have to walk away so she doesn't stress me out anymore."

Kate walked into her den and slumped down, curling into a ball to rest and think awhile. She did this a lot lately, whenever something troubled her mind. She watched as Humphrey sat down and looked at her curiously.

"Do you uh, need to be alone for a little while?" Humphrey questioned.

Kate nodded. "If you don't mind. Something has to be done to stop Mom from pestering me everyday about my future…"

Humphrey nodded. "I'll leave you to your thoughts." Then he turned and walked out of the den, probably to go and find his guy friends to mess around with.

Kate sighed and stared at the wall, her mind sinking deep in thought. She was too angered to fall asleep, so she simply sat in her den, staring at the dirt walls.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**This was really just supposed to be a filler chapter and intro to where we are. Kate will be the main character in this story. I feel like she makes a good protagonist. I feel like I need at least one or two more chapters as setting background before we can really dig into the action though! So expect filler type chapters next few updates, but they are necessary so that everything will make sense as we progress!**

**Thanks for reading. Reviews always appreciated. Who will be the first reviewer to this story...? The race is on!**


	2. Reverting

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter of "Kate! 4-D." I can't release another title because it would give too much away about what's to come. BUT I will be naming chapters for this story to give you guys a little, tiny, one word (usually) clue of what is about to happen. By the way, I'm really really pleased and thankful to have seen as many reviews as I saw for just the first chapter! In all honesty I was not expecting so many for a new story... usually takes a few chapters to get a good reading and reviewing audience. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Reverting<strong>

After staring into space for what seemed like a few hours, Kate stood herself up on all four paws and slowly meandered out of the den. The sun was on its way down over the horizon, twilight just beginning, and Kate knew before long it would be too dark to see. The she-wolf resolved to make a quick round of the territory to ensure everything was in order before she had her dinner. After that, she would see if Humphrey wanted to have a quick howl. The moon was supposed to be full this evening. A howl would clear her head.

As Kate approached the line of trees that showed one of the boundaries, she heard two voices laughing. She listened in and creeped slowly closer, wanting to see who it was, but not wanting to spoil any wolves' good time. Kate hid herself stealthily behind a boulder and peeked around. It was Garth and Lilly, they were laughing and Garth had Lilly pinned down on her back.

"You can't escape me Lilly," Garth smiled winking.

Lilly rolled her eyes and thrusted her legs upwards rolling Garth off of her. She ran over and leaped on top of a boulder, then hid down in a tight crevice carved out in the rock. "Ha! Looks like I just did," the omega peeked at Garth through the crack in the rock.

"No fair Lilly, I'll never fit in there!" Garth exclaimed as he tried to fit his brawny forearm into the crevice to paw at Lilly. Then he leaped on top of the boulder and tried to squeeze inside. "Ugh…" he grunted as he was unable to slide down to join his mate.

"You're too big, silly alpha." Lilly grinned.

"Yeah? Well at least it's all… muscle!" Garth said through gritted teeth as he tried to squeeze down inside. "Uh… I think I'm stuck."

Lilly giggled. "Well that's what you get for preying on an innocent little omega, Garthy."

"Okay okay I give up… Now I'll try to pull myself out from up here while you push me out."

Kate watched, a smile on her face, as Lilly worked with her mate trying to free his large form from the prison of the small crevice. A few moments later, Garth bursted free from the small prison and tumbled down off the boulder, landing on his back, exposing his belly. Lilly, seizing her opportunity, leaped from inside the crevice and landed on top of her mate with a thud.

"Oh!" Garth exclaimed from the sudden weight on his already sore body. "Lilly… I.. can't breathe!" Garth teased.

"Well let me help you," the omega leaned in to put her mouth over Garth's, kissing him passionately.

Kate watched as Garth's tail began to thump up and down frantically. She quietly snuck off to leave the couple alone to enjoy themselves. Although he was not very playful around others, Garth really knew how to let himself have some fun around Lilly. Kate was thankful her younger, timider sister had found someone that took such good care of her. The more Kate thought about it, the more she realized there was not a single wolf in all of Jasper Park that was more qualified or deserving of Lilly than Garth. He was perfect for caring for the meek omega.

Kate looked over to the eastern horizon. The full moon was just coming up, looking bright and enormous as it only does when it first comes out at night. To the west, the sun had vanished below the horizon, only a small trail of orange visible that was eventually engulfed by the black sky of night.

Just then, Kate ran into Winston. "Kate," Winston said with a hint of surprise in his voice, "Humphrey is looking for you. He wants you to join him at Howling Rock for the Moonlight Howl."

"Thanks dad," Kate smiled appreciatively. "I'll head over there right away."

As Kate turned to leave, Winston said, "I heard you and your mother had a little dispute earlier today…"

Kate stopped in her tracks, her fur on her back standing up a bit. She growled lowly and shook her head, trying to clear her mind from brining up the bad thoughts about her current relationship with her mother. "Dad… I'd rather not talk about that now. I just want to have a good time tonight with Humphrey…"

Winston held up a paw as if to silence her. "It's alright, I understand."

"Thanks Dad!" Kate exclaimed as she licked her father's cheek, her fur settling back down into its natural position.

Kate approached the Howling Rock and saw Humphrey patiently sitting at the base waiting for his partner. Kate smiled. Humphrey looked so cute sitting there and waiting, leaning over to one side to scratch his right ear, something he often did when he was bored. _He sure does look great tonight…._ Kate thought for a second. Thens he walked up to him and nuzzled him quickly. "I'll be right with you my handsome wolf. Just going to go freshen up really quick."

Humphrey smiled when he suddenly saw his alpha mate, but then his face fell when he found out he would have to wait on his lover. "Aw alright then. But you already look so beautiful."

Kate giggled as she turned to walk off. "Good things come to wolves who wait."

Humphrey shook his head smiling. "I already learned that…" he said as he watched Kate walk away towards the stream.

At the stream, Kate stuck her paws in the calm water to rinse them off. She then splashed some of the water on her face, not wanting to get her whole body wet but wanting to simply freshen herself up. As she washed her face, the blue flower Humphrey had given her earlier fell to the ground. Kate smiled when she saw it lying on the ground in the moonlight as it reminded her of Humphrey's kindness. She leaned in to sniff it. It had a scent unlike any flower she had ever smelled before: minty, with a hint of lavender, and another strange, indescribably intoxicating smell that made Kate's head dizzy. It was a good kind of dizzy though, and it made Kate feel playful like she was a young lovesick puppy again. Then Kate noticed the flower did not look as fresh as it had earlier when Humphrey gave it to her.

So she set the flower to float on the water and left it there while she finished rinsing off.

Kate closed her eyes to wash over her eyelids. Suddenly, there was a deep humming sound, followed by a loud swooshing sound like a sudden gust of wind had swept across the stream. Kate looked up to see what the sound was. Finding nothing, she shrugged it off thinking it was just another early summer wind gust. Then she picked up her flower out of the water to place it back in her mane, turning to walk back to meet Humphrey at Howling Rock.

Kate smiled as she walked towards the infamous rock. The bright, three-quarters moon hung high in the sky, beckoning Kate to howl in harmony with her mate. She would certainly not forget tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Aw look at that we had a pair of sneaky eyes watching Garth and Lilly flirt! Good thing Kate left them alone when she did... ;D I mean... what!<strong>

**Readers are loved, reviewers are adored. :3**


	3. Altered

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. 7 day work week, more work, then I got sick. Yay. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Altered<strong>

The young alpha trotted up towards the infamous Howling Rock, where a few wolves from the Western and Eastern packs had gathered to howl at the moon. Of course to the wolves' ears, the howling was more like harmonious singing. Except for Garth, most of the wolves were fairly strong singers, and Garth was fairly talented as long as he refrained from trying too hard. Lilly had helped him find his inner howl, but Kate noticed if Garth started to become too cocky, he would lose control of his voice and start to screech like he did when he and Kate first met.

As if on cue, Garth lost control of his voice at that very moment, and a loud screech echoed down from the rock and into the valley.

Kate crouched down and put her paws to her ears. It was a horrid noise, worse than what she usually heard if Garth's voice went out. To her it sounded exactly like it did the night she first met him. When it finally stopped and everything was silent, since Garth's howl had apparently again silenced all the other wolves' howls, Kate uncovered her ears and continued to walk to where she had left Humphrey. But she bumped into him on her way back up. Apparently he had come looking for her…

"Ow!" Kate exclaimed as she stepped back. "Sorry Humphrey, I thought you were waiting for me."

Kate looked up to see Humphrey turn his head curiously. He looked around awkwardly, as if he were confused. "Waiting for you? Well I mean you could say…." he shook his head. "I thought you were up there with Garth."

"Garth? Why would I be with Garth? I just went to freshen up quickly before our…" Kate was cut off by Humphrey.

Humphrey shook his head. "No! No no! I may not be as big as Garth, Kate, but I am smart enough to remember what you said ten minutes ago. You told me to go run along with Lilly…. It kinda hurt." Humphrey looked down sadly.

"Humphrey, I don't know what you're talking about but I swear to you I did not just say…"

"Yes! Yes you did Kate! I heard you and so did Lilly and so did… so did Barf!" Humphrey sounded angry, but over what?

"Barf?"

"Yeah! Like it? It suites him well since apparently he can't howl. His name's Garth and he makes me want to Barf! I just came up with that." Humphrey smiled weakly but then his expressions turned back to mild anger. "I can't believe you'd deny what you just said! The responsible thing to do would have been to apologize! You should know that, Kate, since apparently responsibilities are more important to you than… than a lifelong friendship!"

Now Kate was getting angry, more from Humphrey's sudden outburst and the confusion than with what he was saying. "Humphrey I swear I have no idea what you are talking about! Are you okay?"

Humphrey sat down on his haunches. "No. No I am not okay! I am about to lose the…."

"Excuse me," a golden tan she-wolf said pushing her way through the arguing couple. She quickly ran down to the stream where Kate had just freshened up. She kept looking back nervously, as if she expected someone to follow her. Then she began to drink the water.

Kate picked up right where she and Humphrey had been, as if the she-wolf had not walked through them. "No, I am the one that is about to lose something here! I'm losing my patience! I leave you right by the rock and now you're saying the most confusing things expecting me to know exactly what happened with you and Lilly… or Garth… or wherever you're getting all these weird things that I did not say…"

Humphrey was not listening. He had been watching the she wolf. "Wait a minute… that kind of looks like…" He stood up and began to slowly pursue the wolf.

"Humphrey!" Kate said enraged as she pounced at her mate's tail. "That is where I draw the line! I will not have you wandering off after some random she-wolf when we are in the middle of a discussion." Kate looked at where the she-wolf was and saw her just running further up behind a large rock so that she vanished from sight. Satisfied, she released her mate's tail. Humphrey sat back down and looked at her smiling. She rolled her eyes. "What are you so happy about?"

"Oh nothing… just that when a she-wolf walks by that's as pretty as you and sort of looks like you, you suddenly get defensive over me like I'm yours." Humphrey smirked. "You love me."

"That's right! I do love you, even when you're being so confusing. We've been through so much together. And you know what, I have no idea what's going on here and honestly, I don't think you do either. Now, let's forget this happened and go about enjoying our evening together."

With that, Kate stood up and walked towards the Howling Rock.

"Our evening together?" Humphrey asked curiously. "Well, if you're willing to do something with just us…" He ran up to her side to finish his thought. "How about we go somewhere no one can see us?"

Kate smiled and stopped in her tracks. "That sounds like a great idea." She leaned in to lick behind her mate's ear, and then the two ventured off to an area in the territory where Kate knew they would be left alone for the evening. "Maybe I'll even give you some… make-up sex!" she exclaimed.

To her surprise, Humphrey fell over on his side. He had fainted.

"Humphrey?" Kate stared at the omega now even more confused than ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: It would appear that no one noticed my minor "inconsistency" in the last chapter. Either that or you guys are too nice to have pointed it out. :3 Hint: It had to do with the moon. If you realize what's "wrong," upon re-reading if necessary, let me know in a review. ;) Other than that, it should be pretty clear what's happened for sure by the end of chapter 4, in case anyone is now extremely confused like our favorite alpha Kate.<strong>

**Garth: Um, excuse me?! Kate's your favorite alpha?**

**HLK: Fine. Female alpha. Our favorite female alpha, Kate.**

**Garth: Thank you!**

**HLK: Curse this politically correct society!**

**Also, I accomplished something pretty big since my last update. It was a major goal of mine for the year and I'm thrilled to have accomplished it so early this year. I can't say anymore at the current time. :D**


	4. The Flower

**The Flower**

_"__The name's Humphrey," Humphrey said._

_"__Garth," Garth said._

_"__Wow," Humphrey continued, "you sure are a big one. Practically a moose! Ha ha. Where you hidin' them antlers?"_

_"__Who's the coyote?"_

_"__Oh, yeah, okay; cause I'm like…"_

_Kate interrupted, "No one important." Turning to her sister, Kate continued, "Lilly, why don't you take little Coyote Humphrey and run along."_

**_…_****_._**

_"__I thought you were up there with Garth," Humphrey said._

_"__Garth? Why would I be with Garth? I just went to freshen up," Kate replied._

_Humphrey shook his head. "…You told me to go run along with Lilly…. It kinda hurt." Humphrey looked down sadly. _

_"__Humphrey, I don't know what you're talking about but I swear to you I did not just say…"_

**…****.**

_"__Where have you been?" Winston asked. _

_"__In Idaho," Kate answered._

_"__Idaho?" Winston asked. "What were you doing in Idaho?"_

_"__We were taken by humans to another park," Kate explained._

**…****.**

_Tony loomed over Kate at least ten feet taller than her. "I won't let my pack starve. If we have to, we'll fight for the valley!"_

_Kate gasped and turned to run. She had to alert the others! She looked behind her, only to see the entire Eastern Pack wolves chasing her, each one just as big and menacing looking as Tony. The wolves easily overtook her and surrounded her, each looking down at her showing their gigantic fangs. They snarled, drooled, licked their lips! Kate felt like she was shrinking in fear, growing smaller and smaller in front of the huge wolves, completely defenseless. Suddenly, a wolf smacked Kate with an enormous paw. Kate hit her head. She felt death._

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

Kate woke up with a start, breathing heavily and in a cold sweat. She looked around, expecting to see the giant Eastern Pack wolves ready to rip her to pieces. But all she saw was Humphrey, normal sized, a stupid grin of satisfaction plastered onto his face as he slept in the comfortable, lush grass. (The two wolves had slept in a secluded area outside after they… made up.) It was a dream after all, but what did it mean? Quietly, Kate stood up and crept away from the sleeping omega.

Kate looked around. The sun shone brightly down onto the pack territories, but the air felt chilly. _Too cold for a sunny summer day… _Kate thought. Something was not right. Kate had sensed something was wrong the night before, but unfortunately, Humphrey's argument with her had distracted her from figuring out what it was. Unless… Maybe the argument was a clue to the problem. Winston and Eve might know what was wrong with Humphrey. Kate decided to find her parents. They were probably eating their fill of the latest hunt right about now.

Surprisingly, Winston and Eve were not out eating where the alphas normally deposited their kill. Their den was empty too. _Where else would they be right now? _Kate wondered as she walked towards the former edge of the Western Pack territory. Then she stopped in her tracks and looked down. Some of the alphas, including her parents, were gathered down by the stream that used to divide the packs before they united. They looked like they were preparing to fight. Kate rolled her eyes. _No one tells me anything anymore! _she thought as she ran down to see what was going on, prepared to help out if necessary. "Dad, dad!" Kate exclaimed running up to her father. "What's going on?"

"Oh good morning Kate. We were just about to interrogate our 'neighbors' to see what they've done to you," Winston said.

"Dad! I'm right here." Kate said shaking her head.

Winston shook his head. "Du.. uh… Kate! We've been looking all over for you!" Winston exclaimed, mumbling gibberish at first.

"Why? I was just with Humphrey last night," Kate reminded her father.

"Kate!" Eve's voice rang out. She ran up to hug and nuzzle her daughter. "Don't disappear like that again!"

"Okay, would someone please tell me what is going on?" Kate nearly yelled to her parents. First Humphrey was acting strangely, and now her parents were acting like she had been kidnapped and just returned. She did not know how much confusion she could handle before her brain exploded.

"No, _you_ tell _us _what's going on!" Winston demanded. "Leaving Garth back there on your first date to go and be with an omega?"

"Why is that so strange?" Kate questioned. "Humphrey is my…"

"I know he's your friend, Kate. But if you don't marry Garth, the Eastern Wolves are going to tear us to shreds!" Winston growled at his daughter.

Kate looked around nervously, her dream the night before suddenly flooding her brain. She remembered the looming Eastern Wolves, shooing Humphrey away from Garth, then insisting she hadn't shooed him away, and then her father wondering where she was. It just was not lining up for her. Unless…

"Um, Dad…" Kate nervously began her eyes wide. "Who's my mate?"

Winston rolled his eyes. "If all goes as planned, you and Garth will be mated by the rising of the full moon."

Kate turned to her mother. "Mom, when did I come back from Alpha School?"

"Well don't you remember, Sweetie? It was only last week," she replied.

There was a moment of silence. Kate frantically tried to think of one final question that would confirm her suspicions. "Have I… Have I ever been to Idaho?"

"Ida-who?" Winston asked.

Kate's eyes widened and her jaw dropped open. She stared off into space. _It can't be… how?! I've gone back in time?! But that's… that's impossible!_

"Kate? Kate, are you okay? Would you like for someone to go get Garth so you two can make up?" Winston asked.

Kate slowly focused back in on reality… or was it reality? If the past was now the present, then her reality was now the future. She focused back in on the past, which seemed to be repeating itself. Except things were not happening like they did the first time around. "Huh what? N-no I just… I gotta get out of here!" With that, Kate turned and started running, as fast as her legs could carry her. She had to get away, and if possible, get back to her reality.

"Follow her!" Kate heard Winston yell to his alphas. "Don't let her get away! When the Eastern Wolves show up, they might think she's abandoning the unity deal!"

Kate looked behind her as she vanished over a hill to see Candu and Hutch running to catch up with her. She gasped and did all she could to attempt to move faster, lowering her head to keep the breeze out of her face.

"Okay, okay okay, Kate! Just think!" Kate said aloud to herself as she ran from her pursuers. "I'm in the past… so where was I today? Last night was when I was supposed to be introduced to Garth. But I didn't like Garth so I ran away to get water and bumped into Humphrey. And then we got captured and taken to Idaho…" Then Kate's eyes widened as she remembered what she, her present self, had done last night. "Oh my gosh! I had sex with Humphrey! And if I had sex with Humphrey then that means he wasn't taken to Idaho with me… the other me!"

**_CRASH!_**

Her thoughts out loud were interrupted as she crashed into Humphrey. The two wolves tumbled down a small hill and then settled with Kate on top of Humphrey. Kate looked down at the stunned omega. "HUMPHREY! You're supposed to be in Idaho!" Kate blurted out without thinking.

"Ida-who?" Humphrey asked gasping for air in the process. Slowly, he choked out, "What would I do with an Ida-who?"

Kate shook her head. "No no! It's not a person, it's a place! And it's where we first…"

"Kate! What has gotten into you?!" Kate heard Hutch yelling as he started to run down the small hill with Candu not too far behind him.

"Gotta go!" Kate jumped off Humphrey and kept running, not sure where she was going or what she would do once she lost her pursuers.

"Kate wait!" Humphrey called out as Candu and Hutch raced past him on either side.

Kate looked to the north. A thunderstorm was blowing in from the northwestern sky. Kate altered her direction so that she was running into the storm. Seconds later, lightning streaked across the sky, as if it was ripping a hole in the clouds to release the downpour of rain. The ground beneath Kate quickly become muddy and loose. Kate slipped and tumbled several times before she came to a halt, her fur muddy and drenched. Groaning, the she-wolf tried to stand up, shaking the mud away from her eyes. Through blurry vision, she saw the blue flower from her hair had fallen into the mud a few feet back. Beyond that, Kate saw Candu and Hutch, with Humphrey not far behind, running towards her. The rain pelted down onto the wolf's fur, slowly melting the murky mud off of her and away from the flower, which was now soaked. The three wolves had almost caught up to Kate.

Then suddenly, a glowing white orb slowly emerged from inside the stigma of the flower. The orb hovered above the flower, glowing brighter and brighter and producing a low pitched humming noise. Kate's eyes widened, as she recognized the noise from when she had set the flower in the water to freshen up. Without warning, the orb expanded rapidly and surrounded Kate. Kate was forced to squint her eyes for fear of going blind, although she wished to keep them open as much as possible to see what was happening. Through her narrowed eyes, Kate saw she was now inside the orb with the flower in the center. Bands of electricity seemed to scatter all over, looking for something to zap. A band reached out to Kate and with it more electricity bands seemed to focus on her, painlessly dancing around her body. Kate guessed the orb was maybe five or six feet in diameter. Finally, a gust of wind blew from the flower towards the outside of the orb, blowing over Kate and everything inside. When the wind was gone as quickly as it had come, the orb seemed to expand rapidly before it vanished and the humming noise subsided.

Kate stared wide eyed at the flower. She stood up slowly, minor pain in her legs from her fall. Hutch, Candu, and Humphrey had vanished. The ground below her was dry as a bone, the sun shone in a clear sky, and yet her paws were still muddy and her fur soaking wet. _So it was the flower!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: A magical flower?! HA! That sounds like something out of a lame HLK story! Wait... I mean! What?<strong>

**To keep this in line with the movie, the thunderstorm Kate ran into was the same one she and Humphrey ran into their first night together, when Humphrey saved Kate's butt from a mudslide. It's logical. If a thunderstorm was coming from the north/northwest, it might crossover Jasper on its way to somewhere between Sawtooth and Jasper. :3 If that was the case, it would be over Jasper earlier in the day, and over wherever the heck Kate and Humphrey were between Jasper and Sawtooth later that night. **

**"Kate! 4-D?" The story is about Kate. The fourth dimension is time. Had several people ask me what the title meant. :3 I am now at liberty to tell you that. **


	5. Corruption

**Corruption**

Without hesitating any longer, Kate scooped up the blue flower and did her best to nestle it back in her mane. But she didn't notice that the flower was not as bright as it used to be. It had changed. It was still blue, but no longer a bright cheery blue like when Humphrey had first placed it in her mane. It was a darker, duller blue. Kate succeeded in returning the flower to her mane, and then she ran off back into the valley of the Western Pack's territory… Or was it the United Pack now? Wait. Where was she? _When_ was she?!

**_SMACK!_**

Kate had run straight into Garth. The alphas tumbled until they came to a rest with Garth holding Kate down, paws gripping her shoulders tightly. He was growling and snarling. "Who do you think you are?!" he said angrily. "You better explain yourself!"

Kate's eyes widened as she had never seen Garth this angry before. "G-Garth, please! It's me, Kate."

Garth stopped growling and eased his grip on Kate's shoulders. "Kate! I'm so sorry, babe! You startled me!" He planted a kiss on Kate's lips.

_EWWW! _Kate pulled away, but was too stunned to say anything in response. She wriggled and tried to get out from under Garth.

Garth shook his head. "Come on Kate, you know you can't break free until I say so." He released her shoulders and stepped off of her.

Quickly, Kate rolled to her feet. She coughed and gagged and pawed at her tongue as if to wipe away the "Garth Germs" from her mouth. "Wh-why did you kiss me?!" she finally said after she was convinced all the "Garth Germs" were gone.

"Why not, babe? It's what couples do."

"Couples?!"

Garth rolled his eyes, shocked from Kate's obliviousness. "Yeah. Couples. You know… Mates! Alpha and alpha? Garth and Kate? Ring a bell?" He stared at Kate. Then his eyes shifted a little, as if he noticed something. "Wow, that's a pretty flower. Let me see it." Garth advanced forward.

"No! Don't touch me!" Kate growled stepping back. "What's gotten into you?"

"I wanna see it!" Garth pounced at Kate and pinned her down again. Kate whimpered and protested by trying to push the large alpha off of her. But, even with a highly trained alpha like Kate, Garth's strength prevailed. He took the flower in his maw and jumped off of Kate, ran a few feet away, then dropped it down in the dirt by his paws. He leaned in to nudge it with his nose, and sniff it.

"Give it back!" Kate exclaimed knowing the flower's powers. She darted to Garth and tried to grab the flower, but Garth scooped it up in his paw and held it high above her head. Unable to do anything else, Kate tried jumping up to grab it from his paw with her mouth. But Garth was holding it too high. And if Kate had to guess, she would say he even looked a little bigger than last time she saw him.

Garth laughed at the alpha's attempts. "Come on Kate, just a little higher," he teased but his teasing did not sound friendly. It sounded genuine. He lowered the flower to her level, then when she ran and tried to grab it, he lifted it back up again high above her head. "Haha! Nope! Not this time, foolish alpha."

Kate growled and stepped back thinking. She lowered herself and prepared to tackle Garth's body to the ground to get back her flower. But a stern, male voice interrupted her.

"What's going on over here?!

Kate turned. It was Tony, with two wolves by his side. Like Garth, he looked bigger and stronger, despite his old age.

Garth smiled. "Oh hey Dad… uh, I mean… Supreme Alpha… Kate was just stepping on the boundaries of her place." Garth turned and glared at Kate, still clenching the flower in his paw.

Kate looked confused. "My place?" she asked clearly having no idea what this was all about.

"Yeah, you know. Your place relative to an Eastern male," Garth growled. "Have you forgotten it?!"

Kate rolled her eyes. "I've had enough of this. Where's my father? He'll help settle this."

"Your father?" Tony asked. He stepped forward, the two wolves remaining behind him. "Your father is no longer with us. He's where I put him nearly two years ago."

"Wh-what?" Kate asked fearing the worst.

Garth rolled his eyes. "He's dead, Kate."

Kate quickly put two and two together. She growled and lunged at Tony, instincts taking over. "You killed my father, you… you heartless, evil, sick…!" Kate had Tony pinned and was clawing at him, trying to kill him.

The two wolves that had accompanied Tony rushed forward and pulled her off of him before she could do anything more than mildly scratch his neck. "Are you alright, Supreme Alpha?" one of them asked as Kate was drug back.

Tony gasped and quickly stood on his paws, glaring down at Kate. "I'm fine," he said lowly.

"Should we put her to death?" the other alpha guard asked.

"No!" Tony, or the Supreme Alpha, said. He smiled. "The Prince tells me she gives him good sex. She makes him happy. Let her go." Tony motioned with his paw for the two body guards to release the young alpha. They dropped her and she fell to the ground in the dusty dirt, coughing. Tony leaned in to say lowly in her ear, something only she could hear. "But if it happens again, we'll be sure an appropriate punishment is dealt out… mercilessly!" He stood back up and motioned for his guards to follow him. Kate watched as the "Supreme Alpha" walked away with his two body guards.

"Garth… please… help me up!" Kate groaned out painfully.

Garth ran over to Kate and helped her to her feet. "Sorry… you know how he is." He smiled warmly, despite what had just transpired.

Kate shook herself out, settling her fur back into place. "So… you're the Prince, right?"

"Of course."

"So that means I'm…?"

"Just my mate, remember? Only blood relatives of the Supreme Alpha are given high-end titles."

"Oh silly me…" Kate said acting like she had forgotten, when in reality, or at least reality to her, she had no clue what was going on. She growled. "You only like me for my sex?"

"Of course not, babe. But I know what the Supreme Alpha wants to hear, so I tell him that."

"Okay, just… just stop with this whole 'Supreme Alpha' deal, alright?"

Garth growled. "Any wolf who questions the Supreme Alpha's authority is subject to capital punishment!"

"Garth, I seriously have no idea what's going on here!" Kate thought for a second. "I-I think I hit my head," she said in a desperate attempt to get Garth to bring her up to speed. "Why is he the Supreme Alpha?" she rubbed the back of her head with a paw, playing it up.

"Well… because he is!" Garth said. "He brought together the two packs and united them through our marriage. He rose above all the other alphas and brought in a new way of living for the alphas. He converted all those useless wolves into humble servants. He's such a great leader, remember Kate? Because of him, the alphas can enjoy the luxuries and privileges they rightfully deserve."

Kate's mind was spinning with questions she had. "Garth, hold up… Tony killed my parents?!"

"No, Kate. The _Supreme_ _Alpha _killed your parents. They were in opposition to his rule, so they were eliminated."

"No! It… it can't be!"

"Now you care? Last I heard, you let him do it. He told you his wolves were going to ransack your den and you got out of there. What was it you said? 'I just need some water,' or something like that. You told me you didn't care if the Supreme Alpha eliminated them. They were the ones that always forced you into doing things you didn't want. They controlled your life like it was their own, told you who you could and couldn't marry, and forbid you from associating with that omega you cared about so much. By the time the Supreme Alpha had united the packs, you hated them so much you couldn't speak to them."

Kate was astonished. She looked down sadly, as if in shame for this alternate Kate she had accidentally created when she was sent back into the past. "But, the omega, the one I cared so much about! What happened to him?"

"Henry?" Garth asked.

"Humphrey!" Kate corrected him.

"Oh right. Remember? He left the packs before the slaughtering began. Smart guy."

"Slaughtering?!" Kate asked in horror.

"Yeah, when the Supreme Alpha eliminated all the completely useless omegas and then enslaved the rest to us alphas. Gosh, Shakey gives a killer back massage, doesn't he?!" Garth smiled looking up, probably imagining how Shakey's paws felt on his back.

"What?!" Kate said.

"Shakey, our personal omega slave. You must've hit your head hard, Kate."

"If the omegas are enslaved… wh-where's Lilly?!" Kate asked a small whine in her voice.

Garth's eyes widened here. His countenance suddenly changed to sad. He looked down. "Kate… you know I don't like to talk about that…" he growled.

"Garth, I'm begging you! Where. Is. Lilly?!"

Garth clenched his teeth and shut his eyes. He grabbed Kate's blue flower that he had down at his paws and threw it at the ground in front of Kate. "Take your stupid flower and go."

"But Garth, I need…"

"You heard me! Get out of here! Go! Don't you dare disobey your alpha male! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Garth said with rage in his voice and a tear falling from his eye as he made eye contact with Kate.

Kate was startled. She grabbed her flower and ran away, fearing Garth might strike her. It was then she realized she was experiencing an emotion she hardly ever felt.

The fearless alpha was afraid.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: "The fearless alpha was afraid." :o So dramatic! Must read on! *clicks next button* Oh... right. I guess I have to write the next chapter first. Hehe. :P<strong>

**Hope you guys liked it! This was really a fun chapter to write. :3 Looks like things are getting pretty dark for Kate. Gosh I hope poor little Lilly is okay in all this! **

**Readers loved, reviewers adored. **


	6. Purposeless

**Author's Note: Sorry guys. Was out of town on a business trip earlier this weekend, then had to work and stuff. Now I'm snowed in, so hopefully I'll be writing some more :3 **

**Kind of had a hard time writing this one. Took quite a while. But here it is!**

* * *

><p><strong>Purposeless<strong>

Kate did not know where she was going. But it seemed as if that was her life story lately: not knowing what she was doing or where she was going. Ever since yesterday, or the yesterday before she accidentally altered her timeline, everything was possible and nothing was predictable. Finally, after several minutes of running away from Garth, Kate saw a small waterfall pouring off of a small cliff and down into a creek. She ran behind the waterfall to a mostly dry concave section of rock. She set her blue flower down near the back, then sat down to think, staring at the back of the waterfall as it cascaded down from the cliff overhead.

Nothing made sense anymore, but the least Kate could do was try and collect her thoughts. Apparently, some power the blue flower possessed was capable of sending any wolf near it backwards or forwards in time. But Kate was still in the dark in regards to how the flower worked and how the exact time was determined. Nevertheless, Kate had somehow been next to the flower when it powered on and she was sent roughly two years into the past, to the night she had been introduced to her supposed future alpha mate, Garth, just before she was kidnapped alongside Humphrey, her real crush. Though she was only there for a day, she was there long enough to prevent Humphrey from being taken away from Jasper. In turn, that event had kept her from marrying Humphrey and led her to marry Garth. Kate still had no idea how she could even possibly be persuaded to consider Garth as a mate. She would have to find that out from someone in the current, altered timeline.

"Kate, you in here?" a voice echoed from the other side of the waterfall and into the concave rock formation.

Kate cringed. It was Garth. _I thought 'The Prince' was on a rampage…_ she thought rolling her eyes. "Yeah." she answered quietly.

Garth walked up next to Kate and sat next to her. Kate did not look at him, but kept her eyes focused on the backside of the waterfall, apparently mesmerized by it. Garth stared at Kate for several seconds, and Kate could sense his gaze, but she did not acknowledge it. Soon, Garth gave up and turned to stare at the waterfall as well. "Uh listen, I'm sorry for my reaction back there…" Garth began.

Kate sighed and straightened up her posture, stretching herself to look taller, prouder than she really felt. "It's fine."

"Well… um, truth is… I don't want to talk about it, but when you mentioned… _her_, you reminded me of the past. Before we got into this mess with the 'Supreme Alpha' and everything." Garth choked out. He sounded like he'd been crying, or at least close to crying. "You know?"

"No Garth. I don't know… I honestly have no idea what's going on here." Kate wondered if she should tell Garth the truth about what was going on with her, and how she was not from his time.

"Hit your head pretty hard, huh?"

Kate didn't nod, but she also didn't shake her head. She just kept staring off into the waterfall, ignoring Garth, refusing to give him eye contact.

Garth turned to look away from Kate, his jaw agape. He shook his mane and fur out, then turned back to her. "Okay then. I tell you what, Kate. I'll make a deal with you. I'll tell you everything you need to know after your… accident, whatever it was, to restore your memory, _if_, you let me tell you something I've wanted to tell you for a long time, but haven't."

Kate turned to look at Garth. To him, she had to look honest and innocent, like she knew no other world or reality than this one, and had been through a two year marriage with him. "Alright," she answered.

Garth turned away from her again. "Okay, here it goes… Well, I mean… what do you need to know?"

"Everything."

"Give me a place to start."

"Fine… What happened the night we met?"

"Oh wow… Kate that was a long time ago but…"

_Shouldn't he remember how he met his mate? _Kate wondered.

"Well I don't think anyone really knows what happened that night. You were thought to be missing at first, then the former Western Pack claimed you turned up. No one from the Eastern Pack saw you and then you disappeared again and didn't turn up for a few days. That was when Tony's trust really went downhill for the Westerners. Tony was preparing to go to war before you showed up, remember? You show up, all is well, we… get married the next day…" Garth didn't sound too thrilled about the marriage. "Then a few weeks later Tony holds a meeting with the lead Eastern Pack wolves and doesn't tell the Westerners, even though we were supposed to be united. He still doesn't think there's enough food for all the wolves, so he takes it on himself to eliminate the 'useless mouths to feed.' And he decides that your parents are not necessary since there should only be one 'Supreme Alpha' of such a large pack. He had them killed first."

"Stop right there!" Kate held up a paw. "How on earth could I ever let that happen to my parents?"

Garth shrugged. "You didn't care. You were so mad at them for something you never really told me, because you didn't want it to be something inflicting our marriage. You said it was because of them your life was ruined."

Kate still could not comprehend how her parents could mean so little to her, but then again she was hearing the views of a demented and corrupted Kate.

"Any memories coming back?"

Kate shook her head.

"Okay, so Tony kills your parents and claims that they're in opposition of the United Pack and were conspiring against him and other pack members, Western and Eastern. Of course some of the alphas from the West knew better and tried to stop him, but Tony had them eliminated in a small battle. Before long, there were only a few alphas from the West including yourself and a whole bunch of omegas. The few alphas left submitted to his rule, while the omegas never really had a choice anyway. Later on, Tony had them killed and enslaved… he killed off the weaker or 'useless' ones and…" Garth whimpered and choked up turning away. "I can't believe you could forget… your own sister! M-my…"

"What Garth?" Kate asked desperate to know. "What happened to her?!"

"I hate him! I _HATE_ HIM!" Garth growled and clawed at the ground as he laid down on his side, crying now. "I've been waiting for the right opportunity for so long… to kill him! But he's always protected by his bodyguards…! No one deserves to live the way he treats the wolves in this _damned_ pack!"

Kate watched as Garth lay on the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. Though this Garth was not the Garth she knew, he still existed and he deserved comfort… even if Kate loathed being his mate. She laid down beside him and put her paw around his shoulder. "Garth please… I need to know…"

"Don't touch me!" Garth growled and scooted away from Kate.

Kate looked shocked. She backed off, but stayed on Garth's level, not standing up again. "I'm sorry…"

"It's not you, Kate… I mean it is… but it's not your fault. It's _HIS_ fault!"

"Garth, calm down! Please I have to know what happened to Lil… her."

"Okay, okay…" Garth looked at Kate weakly, still lying down. "He um… he enslaved her, of course… and… she was his personal slave. I swear it's like he _knew _I had feelings for her and was taunting me. He made her work sixteen to seventeen hour days at a time… and as little food as he gave her combined with her fragility… it was just too much. I wanted so badly to help her, to save her, but I couldn't jeopardize our marriage because it could cause more wolves to get hurt if they suspected there wasn't true union. He called me in personally one day, and I saw her laying on the floor in his den exhausted. She looked awful, so thin and weak. Tony came over to me and said 'Wolves like this are why there's a food shortage, Garth. Look at her. Do you know how much food she would eat if it we didn't keep her too busy to eat? And she's useless! Completely useless! She can't handle anything I ask of her anymore. And I think we all know what happens to useless wolves around here…' He had this wicked grin on his face and he walked over and then killed her right in front of me. Then he said to me, 'See to it that in the future no one opposes my rule and all useless wolves are eliminated!' It was so awful, Kate! Ever since then I just want to kill him! He's done nothing but cause misery for all the wolves he's in contact with!"

"Garth… I can't believe… how could Tony be so…" Kate had tears in her eyes from listening to Garth's recount of Lilly's demise. "Why?!" she looked to Garth for answers.

"I don't know, Kate. I just don't know. I can't believe you've forgotten! You wanted to kill yourself afterwards, and I thought I'd never convince you to not do it! There was no way I could live with myself if you died not knowing the truth…"

"The truth?"

"Well, something else I wanted to tell you, but it seems so insignificant now…" Garth's voice trailed off. He slowly stood back up on his feet and looked at Kate. "But it does have to do with Lilly."

Kate sat waiting.

Garth sighed. "You know I had a thing for her, right?"

"Of course I know that, Garth! You two are…" Kate realized she was supposed to be Kate in the alternate timeline. "I mean… I might have guessed… from that story, I mean."

Garth shrugged. "I loved her, Kate. And… I don't… love you."

Kate smiled to herself. Maybe this timeline was not as corrupt as she thought. "You don't?" she asked.

"No, I don't. I never did, Kate. I'm so horrible… it was all an act! All of it! I thought if I went along with what Tony said that there would be less rebellion and less wolves killed for no reason. I thought the more I could convince him we were in love and the packs were united, the safer Lilly would be. But I was so wrong… and what was I supposed to do, tell you I never loved you right after Lilly died? The thought has just been eating me alive from the inside. I'm so sorry Kate. I'm so sorry I was even born! If I wasn't here then Tony would never have been able to use me to unite the packs and do everything he's done today! I wish I could go back in time and kill myself when I was a pup!"

Kate was filled with mixed emotions. She knew that none of this was from her timeline, the _right_ timeline. But it was now reality and Kate saw what it had done to Garth. What might it have done to other wolves in the pack? Where was Humphrey?! What if Kate was not able to go back in time and fix her mistakes? If she was stuck here forever, then this was her reality, and according to Garth, there was nothing to live for anymore. "Garth, I'm so sorry…"

"No, Kate. Don't be. I shouldn't have acted like we were in love. You didn't deserve it. If Lilly were here now, she'd say I was completely awful to you. I deserve to die."

"Garth, please don't say such things."

"Kate, look around you! Do you have a better alternative to death, freedom from this demented and horrible world?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: :o What's coming up next? I don't know! Seriously, I don't know where I'm going from here. I have to make some decisions on that. But I did get an idea for a possible plot twist in a later chapter! :3<strong>

**Readers loved, reviewers adored.**


	7. Insanity in Truth

**Author's Note: I apologize for the what, 3 weeks without an update? Almost a month. I'm sorry guys. You have my apologies. But hey, I just worked a 37 hour week plus school and I managed to find time for this, so here ya go! Tomorrow I'm starting a more regular living schedule and going back to the gym after 3 weeks of off time so that should help me think more clearly and get more things done. Right? Maybe? Okay. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Insanity in Truth<br>**

"I have a plan," Kate smirked.

"You have a plan?" Garth asked as he sat up straight again. The two wolves were still in their secluded cave behind the waterfall. "This I have to hear."

"Right, but Garth, there's a few things about it that you can't understand fully… I don't understand them myself. What I'm trying to say is, I'm going to need you to go along with what I say without asking questions and wanting a reason or explanation for everything," Kate explained. Garth was here and he was opposed to Tony. If she could convince him traveling to the past would help her set things straight in the present, he could be a lot of help to her cause. Bonus points if she could get him to the past without him realizing he was in the past. The less wolves in the present that knew time and space were being manipulated, the better.

"No deal," Garth said. "If we do things your way, you tell me exactly what's going on beforehand."

_There goes that idea__…_ Kate thought, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Come on, Garth! It's _my_ plan!"

"Yeah, well I prefer… I _demand_ to know exactly how you plan to escape the Supreme Alpha. It's nearly impossible. He's got an entire intelligence force of wolves that have been bribed into spying for him to kill off any rebels. And I'm the dominant sex _and _the dominant bloodline, so I've got two on you."

"What?!" Kate growled.

"Yeah, what timeline are you from?"

Kate growled again, but she managed to contain herself by reminding herself that Garth was right: this was an alternate reality to her. Garth was not her superior where she came from. She shook her head in disbelief, but if she wanted help, she would have to agree to the alpha's terms. After all, Garth would not remember anything if her plan worked. "Alright, deal. But you have to be completely open minded about this… I just want you to keep an open mind here." Kate smiled a little, remembering those were Humphrey's exact words back when the packs were short on food and seeking alternate meal sources, like berries and squirrels.

"I'm listening," Garth smiled lightly.

"I hope I'm not making a mistake…." Kate mumbled. "Okay, here it goes. You're right, Garth. I'm from another timeline. I was sent back in time by accident by the power of this flower," Kate pushed the flower up towards Garth's paws, "back to the night we first met. I screwed things up there and caused this horrible world to come into existence. Your suffering, everyone's suffering, is all my fault! But it was an accident, I swear! No wolf should ever have to endure what you and all the wolves in this pack have been through during the past two years. If I… Well, if _we_ can figure out how to get this flower to send us back two years into the past, I know I can straighten everything out. But the problem is, I have no idea how to work it. It just sends wolves back in time whenever it wants."

Garth stared wide eyed at Kate. In his mind, he had discounted everything Kate had said as fiction the moment he heard about time travel by the power of a flower. "Right… Now how about we do things my way and just kill Tony and restore peace and harmony to the packs."

Kate sighed and hung her head low. "I shouldn't have expected you to follow through with it. I'll just fix it on my own."

"Oh no, Kate!" Garth interrupted the alpha's thoughts. "Your motives are pure but your methods are flawed. Maybe you should lie low and get a day of rest or something before you try and think up a master plan to overthrow the Supreme Alpha. Time travel?!" Garth grew angrier here and he stepped closer to Kate, backing her up against the cave wall, using his size to loom over her. "Kate I know you miss the way things were and I know you know I miss Lilly but coming off like that and just expecting me to believe a magic flower is going to bring Lilly back is not encouraging, it's insulting! You said yourself you don't even know how it works! You have no way of proving anything! So if you expect me to believe you for one second that you're a time traveling wolf from an alternate timeline… well I'm sorry, but maybe I'll just turn you into the Supreme Alpha for attempted treason!" Garth growled and showed Kate all of his sharp teeth.

Kate backed up nervously, whimpering, fearing Garth might bite her or strike her. A corrupted, confused, and angry Garth was not something any wolf wanted heading in their direction. Swallowing nervously, Kate spoke slowly, as if she were testing the waters, "Please Garth… You just have to trust me! This is the way, I swear on my heart of hearts!"

Garth growled, snarling even more.

"I… I think I can prove it! I can explain what happened the night we met and the days following. I can explain why the Westerners claimed I turned up but when the Easterners arrived I was nowhere to be found. I can literally explain it like it was yesterday."

Reluctantly and with a shake of his fur, Garth backed off of Kate. "Alright. I'll give you one more chance. Go."

* * *

><p>After Kate had explained her curious adventure through time back to her Moonlight Howl with Garth, and then why she had disappeared, which was really her sneaking off with Humphrey for "fun," and then her alternate self being captured and taken to Idaho, Garth sighed heavily. "Well… that's pretty convincing… I still have my doubts, but there's only three things that would make sense now. Either you're lying, you're insane, or you're telling the truth."<p>

Kate smiled in relief. "So you'll help me?"

"I guess. What first?"

"I need to find Humphrey. He's the one that gave me the flower. That was an alternate timeline, but there may be something about him that could point us closer to the right path."

"Well it's not going to be as easy as walking into his den and asking him a few questions… nobody has seen him in months!" Garth exclaimed.

Kate paused, running ideas through her head. Staring at the ground, she suddenly found a solution. "I think I know how to completely prove I'm not lying or insane, _and_ get to Humphrey in one step."

For the first time since Kate had discussed time travel and a magic flower, Garth's ears perked up and he gave Kate his full attention. "I'm listening."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well looks like we get to meet our alternate Humphrey sooner or later... wonder what the evil world has done to him? :o<br>**

**Please review! Also, I do have a poll up on rating Kate's Story. I was a dumb idiot last time and had the poll invisible on my profile. Then I was wondering why nobody voted... xD I should sleep.**


End file.
